i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon
Brandon is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Egypt and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Popularity Contest (lost) 21 Flags (won) Flag Making 101 (lost) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) It's the Little Things (lost) Block Builders (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Obstacle Course (lost) Tower Endurance (lost) Contestant Gameplay Brandon is a former competitor of Nasty's who competed against him in, Survivor: Yangudi Rassa, another group game on Tengaged. Brandon was casted due to his usually entertaining confessionals and personality that was sure to entertain during the season. However, in stead of being his normally loud and proud self, he was distracted by real life events that kept him from fully investing in this game. However, this allowed him to easily advance throughout the game despite being in minority most of the time due to his perceived floater gameplay. This allowed him to reach the FTC relatively unscathed as people generally forgot about him actually being in the game. This actually benefited him greatly as the other finalists were viewed as more cutthroat and bloodthirsty while Brandon survived harder circumstances since he was always in the minority. This fact alone coupled with jury bitterness, and having some allies on the jury allowed Brandon to win the crown of Sole Survivor by a 4-2-1 vote over Mikey and Megan. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (lost) Tribal Endurance (won) Whose in Charge Here? (lost) All Mighty Sumo Push! (won) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (lost) Contestant Gameplay As the winner of I & N's Survivor: Egypt, Brandon was given an automatic spot in the All Stars cast which he accepted readily. Brandon was selected by Bob with his 5th pick, and the 10th pick overall, making him a member of Team Bob to start the season. Brandon followed the same strategy he did back in season 2 which was don't show up to the challenges, and don't make a target of yourself just play under the radar to the max. Brandon's tribe was dominant so he didn't have to worry about much as the more inactive Sam was eliminated in their only tribal. After the swap, he remained on Otok and was made a majority member since he was an original member who voted however the others wanted. This allowed Brandon to make the merge for the second time in the series. Brandon played up his under the radar style by self-voting twice in the first three merge tribals but wasn't worried too much as he earned an idol for surviving to the merge with his duo partner, Jacob G.. At the final 7, Brandon decided to actually make some moves and talked about voting out Pika with the other lone post swap Otok member remaining, Harry B.. The two voted that way, but the others were worried about Brandon's sudden reemergence, and after Hufus played his idol and left a 2-2-1 tie between Brandon and Pika, the others voted out Brandon 4-1 in the revote since they felt insulted that he only started really playing at the F7 while they'd been playing since Day 1. Brandon became the 5th Jury Member in a 2-2-2*-1 vote, 4-1 revote and left with and idol in his pocket. Brandon cast his vote for Pika to win because YOLO! Voting History Brandon Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants